Maintaining communications between mobile platforms in non-line-of-sight conditions can be problematic. Buildings, trees, hills, and other obstructions negatively reflect, distort, and/or absorb radio signals. A need exists for a wireless, non-line-of-sight, high-bandwidth deployable relay device.